


【饼四】真心话大冒险（一发完）

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao





	【饼四】真心话大冒险（一发完）

要问五队最喜欢玩的游戏是什么？那必须是真心话·大冒险。后台无聊的时候玩儿，台上跟观众一起玩儿，团建的时候喝了酒一帮人也玩。要说为什么这么喜欢这个游戏，大概是因为刺激吧！  
要是不玩这个游戏你怎么会看到尚九熙亲何九华，怎么能听到朱鹤松跟靳鹤岚说“我爱你”，哪里能听到周九良对着孟鹤堂叫“亲爱的”，哦，还有能看到王九龙跟张九龄喝交杯酒。  
反正不管你是啥时候到五队的，只要记得五队的指定游戏是“真心话·大冒险”就可以了。  
要问五队谁玩这个游戏玩得最好，那大概所有人都会说四哥曹鹤阳。毕竟他输了的话，烧云饼队长就会自告奋勇地出来说“我替四爷受罚”。这种时候大家除了默默腹诽一下领导以权谋私之外也没有别的话好说了。难不成还真能把饼哥怎么样？  
要是四哥赢了，哇……那可不得了了。上面那些名场面都是在四哥赢的情况下发生的，然后都变成了一段一段的“美好回忆”躺进了四哥的电脑里，和大林小时候过生日被一群师兄弟扒裤子的那些视频一起。  
不过，如果要让四爷自己来说的话，整个五队里玩真心话大冒险玩得最好的，那必须是烧云饼老师啊！玩得四哥走心又走肾，每次想起来都会脸红又心跳。  
那一回跟着师傅跑了一趟日本，接下去几个星期基本都每个周末都有商演，接着是纲丝节，再然后又要奔北美，两个人想着干脆好好歇半个月。  
一来调整一下身体，毕竟烧老师这阵子老是过敏，可见是太累了抵抗力下降得厉害。二来也可以好好磨磨活，新节目演了好几场，好的不好的地方观众通过各种各样的方式都有反馈，也是时候稍微停下来想想了。三来今年其他各种七七八八的通告也有不少，趁着这段时间都再安排安排。  
以上三点，是曹鹤阳老师单方面的想法，或者说，是他原本的计划。然而他家烧云饼总有这个本事，把他计划好的事儿，给搅得乱七八糟。整个PLAN，基本上就做了个P，当然，绝对不是因为LAN（懒），反而是因为烧老师太过“勤快”了。

那天，烧饼说要出去一趟，曹鹤阳也没太在意，看时间以为他是打算出去锻炼，没想到回来的时候带回来两件衣服，是之前烧饼认识的设计师做的黑纱罩袍。  
“怎么把这个拿回来了？”曹鹤阳问，“上次不是照都拍过了吗？”  
“嗨！本来就是做给咱们的。”烧饼回答，“上次我就想拿回来来着，人家说想在店里挂几天当宣传，所以我今儿才拿回来。”  
“哦！”曹鹤阳答应了一声也没在意。在穿搭上他一贯没什么讲究，遇到演出也好，通告也好，需要出镜的时候，一般都是烧饼说了算。大褂他挑颜色，西服他挑款式。遇上需要便装的时候，烧饼就会拖着他在他们的衣柜前面细细选一阵。反正自从烧饼练壮了之后，他们两个衣服换着穿都可以。  
烧饼也没说别的，把衣服挂去衣柜里，就去洗手做饭了。  
这一天过得很普通，如同往常的任何一天一样。  
吃过晚饭，烧饼拉着曹鹤阳下楼溜了一圈，回到家的时候突然说：“四爷，晚上有啥安排吗？”  
曹鹤阳想了想，说：“没有啊！怎么，你有事儿？”  
烧饼蹭到曹鹤阳身边说：“那……你上次跟大林小孟去密室，也不带我去玩儿。”  
“去去去！少来！”曹鹤阳推开烧饼，说：“那是不让你去吗？明明是因为你过敏了。”  
“不管……”烧饼现在的身量，哪里是曹鹤阳推得动的，他意思意思地朝后退了一点儿，又继续蹭上去，说：“那……反正……你得赔我。”  
曹鹤阳揉了揉他的头，说：“那怎么着？明儿我陪你再去一回？”  
“不要！我现在就要玩儿！”烧饼说。  
“多大了你？”曹鹤阳抬眼看了下钟，说：“真要去也行啊！不过咱们没预约，不知道晚上还有没有空的场次，那家最近人还挺多的。”说完就要去打电话。  
烧饼一把从后面抱住曹鹤阳，说：“不许装傻！谁要跟你去密室。”说完，惩罚性地在曹鹤阳颈侧轻轻咬了一下。  
“你属狗的啊！”曹鹤阳缩着脖子想躲开。在一起这么久了，他又哪里会不明白烧饼的意思呢！可是，现在都没到八点呢！要是现在真的遂了他的意思，自己这一晚上腰肯定会废掉的吧！  
烧饼自然也明白曹鹤阳的意思，在他耳边轻轻地说：“那要不，咱还按照老规矩来？”  
曹鹤阳默默翻了个白眼，心说哪次按照老规矩来，自己都要吃亏。不过眼下形势比人强，尤其最近也确实没怎么跟烧饼好好亲热过，想了想，说：“你不许耍赖。”  
“曹老师，你又冤枉我。哪次我耍赖啦？”烧饼一脸委屈。  
曹鹤阳把头一扭，不想说话。  
“快点儿快点儿！”烧饼把曹鹤阳转过来，一脸急不可耐。  
曹鹤阳无奈，只能伸出手来：“【卒瓦】丁壳。”  
第一回合，两个人都出了布。  
曹鹤阳眼睛一亮，说：“【卒瓦】丁壳。”  
第二回合，两个人都出了锤。  
“三回都一样，就是我赢啊！”曹鹤阳说。  
“行行行，都依你。”烧饼说。  
“【卒瓦】丁壳。”曹鹤阳说着出了布，那边烧饼出了剪刀。  
“怎么每次都这样？”曹鹤阳哀嚎一声，恶狠狠地看着烧饼，问：“说，你到底是不是作弊了？”  
“诶，曹老师你不能不讲理啊！”烧饼笑得眼睛都看不见了，“我们一起出的，我怎么作弊法？”  
曹鹤阳不说话，他也知道这个游戏作弊很难，可这样根本解释不通，为什么每次烧饼都能赢啊！难道真的是因为运气？  
烧饼看着曹鹤阳一脸忿忿又没奈何的样子，心里乐开了花。假如说他在曹鹤阳面前如同一潭清水一样，那曹鹤阳在他眼里跟一张白纸也没什么区别。  
他家阿四啊，出剪刀之前一定会习惯性地皱鼻子，出布之前手一定会举过头顶，要是出石头的话手一定会横在胸前。在一起这么多年了，爱人再细微的动作也逃不过他的眼睛，这是只属于他的，甜蜜的小秘密。  
“曹老师，愿赌服输哦！”烧饼说。  
“哦！”哪怕觉得有问题，可曹鹤阳赌品一贯很好，问：“那烧老师是想要真心话还是大冒险啊！”  
“大冒险！”烧饼毫不犹豫，显然早就已经想好了。  
“说吧！又有什么花样了？”曹鹤阳显然也已经豁出去了。  
烧饼也没废话，拉着爱人到衣柜前，拿出那件绣着着“兴风”的纱袍，说：“曹老师穿上吧！”  
曹鹤阳不敢相信要求居然这么简单。  
烧饼咬着他的耳朵说：“就穿这一件。”

曹鹤阳立刻就明白了烧饼的意思，脸一下红了，瞪着眼睛努力做出一副凶神恶煞的样子，问：“你再说一遍？”  
“说几遍都一样。”烧饼爱极了曹鹤阳这个样子。或许曹鹤阳会觉得自己现在很凶，可是在他看来，现在的曹鹤阳可爱至极。尤其嘟着嘴的样子，简直让人恨不得立刻就上去啄一口。  
烧饼是这么想的，也是这么做的，他扣着曹鹤阳的脑袋，直接吻了上去。烧饼的舌一贯灵活，轻易撬开曹鹤阳的唇，勾着他的舌随着自己一同起舞。轻轻扫过爱人的上颚，成功引起曹鹤阳一阵轻颤。  
“曹老师，不能耍赖哦！”烧饼努力克制住自己想要立刻把爱人吃干抹净的冲动，毕竟如此香甜可口的阿四，一定要细细品尝才最美味嘛！  
曹鹤阳试图求饶，讨好地搂住烧饼的脖子蹭了蹭，放软了声音叫了一声：“大饼~~”  
烧饼觉得自己骨头酥了一大半，好在没有丧失理智，说：“曹老师，耍赖要接受惩罚的哦！”  
“行行行，都依你！”曹鹤阳求饶无果，只能恨恨地拿起那件纱袍准备去卧室。  
烧饼一把拦住自家爱人，问：“你去哪儿？”  
“换衣服去啊！”曹鹤阳理所当然地回答。  
“在哪儿不能换啊！”烧饼的意思很明显。  
曹鹤阳脸更红了，虽然这话没毛病，可他们的衣柜带着两面大大的落地镜，当初定的时候烧老师一再强调是为了穿衣搭配，但是他现在总有一种自己上当了的感觉。  
“啊呀！你身上哪里我没看过啊！”烧饼尽量平稳自己的语气，希望自己不要把兴奋表现地太明显。  
曹鹤阳知道他说的是实话，却依然觉得十二万分的羞耻。  
“曹老师，快一点哦！要超时了哦！”烧饼提醒到。  
曹鹤阳瞪了他一眼，深吸一口气，眼一闭心一横，把纱袍往烧饼怀里一扔，先把自己的T恤脱了。曹鹤阳怕热，屋里空调打得低，皮肤骤然接触到冷气，立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
把T恤随手扔到地上，曹鹤阳又几下脱掉了自己的居家裤，全身上下只剩下一条裤衩。  
烧饼眼光灼灼，一句话没说，但眼神已经开始往某个地方扫了。  
曹鹤阳没好气地把居家裤扔烧饼脸上，说：“看哪儿呢？”说完就打算拿过纱袍穿上。  
“诶，曹老师！”烧饼根本不在意自家媳妇儿的小小挑衅，只是抓住了纱袍，说：“咱们刚刚说的是，就穿这一件啊！”  
“你……”曹鹤阳本打算糊弄过去的，问：“烧云饼你确定？你想好了啊，等会儿要是我赢，你看我怎么折腾你！”  
“诶！你赢了再说嘛！”烧饼一脸笃定。  
曹鹤阳无法，只能恨恨地脱下自己的裤衩，然后拿起纱袍穿上。  
纱袍本身就是做罩袍用的，为了上身挺括，料子做了些许硬化，加上还绣了字儿，胸前那一片格外粗粝。  
曹鹤阳也不知道到底是因为冷，还是因为在烧饼的目光下自己这个样子太过羞耻，他只觉得胸前那两粒被布料有意无意地摩擦着，一忽儿疼一忽儿痒。  
“曹老师，你现在的样子真好看。”烧饼说着把曹鹤阳的身子转过去，让他照镜子，然后轻声在他耳边蛊惑道：“阿四，你看你现在多漂亮，我看到这身衣服的时候，就想你这么穿给我看了。”  
曹鹤阳不敢直视镜子里的自己，觉得自己的脚趾都要蜷起来了，只能低声说：“我……我穿好了。我们……继续……”  
烧饼轻笑，“曹老师，你确定？”  
曹鹤阳的理智告诉自己不应该继续，可看到烧饼那副欠打的样子又管不住自己，点了点头说：“我确定。”

【卒瓦】丁壳的结果也很确定，毫无疑问曹鹤阳又一次输了。  
“你……要怎么样？”曹鹤阳问。  
“嗯……大冒险。”烧饼说，“阿四，我想看你叫着我名字自慰。”  
“烧云饼！”曹鹤阳大羞，“你怎么能这样？！”  
那是好几年之前，那会儿他们刚刚正式同居，正是好得如蜜里调油一样的时候。烧饼有事儿要回一趟老家，分开不过几天工夫，两个人都想对方想得不成。  
烧饼火速办完了事儿，着急忙慌得往回赶，进门就发现自家爱人在床上抱着自己的衬衣自渎。两个人对上眼的那瞬间都有几分尴尬，烧饼永远都记得曹鹤阳满脸通红一脸羞愧又带着满满情欲的样子。那次后来曹鹤阳在家躺了两天才下床，两个人都有默契地没有再提起这个事儿。曹鹤阳没想到烧饼居然会在这个时候提这个要求。  
揽过自家羞愤欲逃的爱人，烧饼把人困在自己和镜子之间，把人转了个身，再次让他面对镜子，右手捉住爱人的右手，轻轻抚上爱人已经微微抬头的昂扬。  
“阿四！不要害羞！你肯叫着我的名字做这件事，说明你爱我呀！”烧饼一边带着曹鹤阳的手上下撸动，一边在爱人耳边诱哄。  
纱袍粗硬的布料接触到昂扬顶端的嫩肉，带来一阵刺痛。烧饼把曹鹤阳整个人顶到镜子上，说：“阿四，你看，它站起来了，说明你其实是喜欢的，是不是？”  
上半身被烧饼顶在镜子上，胸前原本就有些麻痒的凸起接触到冰凉的镜面，激得曹鹤阳一个哆嗦。  
烧饼轻笑，在曹鹤阳耳边说：“曹老师很喜欢这样嘛！你看你这里更精神了。”  
“大饼……别……”曹鹤阳感受着烧饼不断吹进耳朵里的热气，觉得自己的身体仿佛分裂成了几个部分。  
“那你自己乖乖的做，好不好？”烧饼语气轻柔，可压制着曹鹤阳上身的身体纹丝不动，意思非常明显。  
“你……你放手。”曹鹤阳说，“我……我做的。”  
此时的曹鹤阳已经被烧饼一连串的动作挑起了情欲，他只能跟随自己心底的欲望，用手上下抚动自己的昂扬。  
自己的身体自己最是了解，他知道怎么样能够让自己快活。原本觉得粗粝的纱袍此时却似乎成了最好的催情工具，帮助他堆叠着快感。  
可是……不够。  
早已经习惯了被插入的身体，无论如何也不愿意更进一步，无论他怎样努力都无法达到最后的那一步。  
被困在镜子和烧饼之间，身前一片冰冷，身后热情似火。尤其是后穴已经感受到爱人的粗大正有意无意地顶弄着自己。  
“大饼……”曹鹤阳低低呻吟出声。  
“在呢！”烧饼其实也已经快忍不住了，他在心里唾弃自己的引火焚身，可又忍不住想要更多欺负爱人一点。  
“大饼……帮我！”曹鹤阳求救。  
“不行。”烧饼含住爱人的耳垂轻语，随后又在他颈侧落下一连串轻吻，说：“你知道规矩的。”  
曹鹤阳加快了手上的速度，甚至开始扭动自己的翘臀去蹭烧饼。  
烧饼却似乎完全不为所动，甚至还在曹鹤阳屁股上轻轻打了一下，说：“曹老师，作弊要受罚的哦！”  
“可是……可是……”曹鹤阳觉得自己的后穴已经开始痒了，他用仅存的一点神智说：“那……场外求助行不行？”  
话音刚落换来身后爱人非常不满地“哼”声。  
烧饼伸出食指，将纱袍顶进曹鹤阳的后穴里，换来曹鹤阳一阵轻呼：“你干嘛？”  
“场外求助？这个时候，你想找谁？”烧饼一边说，一边轻轻转了一下食指。  
纱布刮过入口处的软肉，却无法满足现在的曹鹤阳。  
“求……求助我老公行不行？”曹鹤阳觉得再这么下去自己一定会因为欲求不满而死。  
“这还差不多。”烧饼满意地收回食指，撩起曹鹤阳的纱袍，慢慢探进两根手指。  
“那……你叫声好听的，我就满足你，好不好？”烧饼一边说，一边缓缓转动手指，轻易找到那一点，按了一下。  
“都……叫……老公了，你……还要……怎么样？”曹鹤阳一边喘一边问。  
烧饼轻轻啃了一下爱人的喉结，说：“再想想。”  
“大饼……”手指放慢了速度，显然这个答案不对。  
“烧老师……”另一只手绕到胸前捏了一下挺立，显然答案也不对。  
“队长……”身后的手指又加了一根，却只是缓缓动作，根本不去碰那一点。  
曹鹤阳突然之间福至心灵，叫了一声：“师哥！”  
烧饼没有让曹鹤阳再等，伸手扯掉自己的居家裤，放出早已蓄势待发的火热，一下贯穿了爱人。

烧饼进地太快，他太过熟悉曹鹤阳的身体，一下正中红心。曹鹤阳等待许久的身体瞬间达到了高潮。  
“呀！”曹鹤阳轻呼一声。刚刚高潮过的身体显然并不希望烧饼再有任何动作，可烧饼却并没有打算放过他，刚刚经历过高潮的肉壁火热又紧致，烧饼敢说，要是世界上真有天堂的话，也就是这个样子了。  
曹鹤阳现在整个人都是软的，要不是烧饼托着自己，立刻就能跪倒在地上。可是后穴里的铁棒显然并没有要停下的意思，而是对着他的那一点，一下又一下，每次都又准又狠。  
“大饼……”曹鹤阳觉得自己受不住，求饶道：“你……停……停一下。”  
“好。”烧饼嘴上答应，却并没有照做，只是比刚刚稍微慢了一点。  
“你……赖皮。”曹鹤阳控诉，声音却绵软地好像一只小奶猫，没有任何威慑力。  
烧饼说：“哪里耍赖了。不是根据你的要求嘛！”说着他停了停，说：“这是停。”接着又顶了一下，说：“这是一下。”完全根据曹老师你的要求，“停……一下……停……一下。”  
曹鹤阳现在根本不是烧饼的对手，只能举手投降，尤其经过烧饼刚刚那一阵动作，他的分身又有抬头的迹象。  
“大饼……”曹鹤阳说：“回……床上去。我站不住了。”  
烧饼到底心疼曹鹤阳，可就此转移阵地又不太甘心，他略略放慢了一些速度，说：“那曹老师我们再来一局吧！你赢了就都听你的。”  
对现在的曹鹤阳来说，烧饼说什么就是什么，他听话地伸出手，想要继续【卒瓦】丁壳。  
烧饼舔了一下曹鹤阳的耳垂，说：“行了，我知道你要出剪刀，我出锤。”  
“你……”被烧饼说中的曹鹤阳简直怀疑自家爱人会读心。可是已然是这个样子了，他也破罐破摔了，说：“说吧，你要怎么样？”  
“我这次选真心话。”烧饼说：“曹老师回答我一个问题。”  
身上没劲，身后又被烧饼吊着，这感觉实在是难受，曹鹤阳哪怕猜到烧饼的问题一定会极度羞耻，却还是只能说：“你问。”  
“阿四！告诉我，你现在爽不爽。”  
“我……”那个字曹鹤阳实在是有点说不出口，“我……我舒服的……”  
烧饼缓缓退出，然后又是一下重重的顶弄，说：“答案错误。”  
“我……嗯……”曹鹤阳被身后烧饼的动作逼出了呻吟，“大饼……啊……老公……嗯……师哥……”  
“我在的，我在的，阿四。”烧饼一边说，一边加快了动作。曹鹤阳带着欲念的呼唤，让他的分身又胀大了一圈，能够忍到现在，他觉得自己的控制力已经非常了不起了。  
“我……啊……你怎么……”未尽的话语被烧饼尽数吞进口中，他加快了身下的动作，决定不再忍耐。  
“啊……啊……大饼……嗯……”  
随着烧饼快速的几下动作，两个人一起攀上了高潮。  
曹鹤阳这下是真的站不住了，烧饼一把把人抱住，然后放到床上。

小憩过后醒来，曹鹤阳软得一根手指都不想动。看着睡在自己身边轻轻打鼾的烧饼，曹鹤阳很想上去锤两下。然而感受到自己浑身上下已然被清理过的舒爽，最终还是软了心肠，但到底还是忍不住上手去捏了捏他鼻子。  
烧饼没有醒，只是下意识地挥了挥手。曹鹤阳想了想，凑到他耳朵边轻轻说了句：“我爽的，师哥。”  
说完这句话，他拉高毯子，重新窝进烧饼怀里，继续休息。  
黑暗里，烧饼抱紧爱人，翘起了嘴角。  
真心话·大冒险真是个好游戏，烧饼如是想着。至于曹鹤阳醒过来之后看到烧饼居然穿着自己那件罩袍拍照留念还发了微博之后的反应，那就是另外一个故事了。


End file.
